This invention relates generally to heat transfer to and from gases via solar collector structure; and more particularly it concerns components in such collectors as well as in heat storage media associated with such collectors.
There is increasing need and demand for efficient solar heat collection and storage devices for energy conservation. Particularly needed are efficient means to transfer heat between dark plates and flowing gas in such collectors, and to store heat obtained from such collectors, for later use. No prior devices to my knowledge have incorporated the unusually advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention.